


Dating App Accidents

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, One Shot, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: Maria makes a dating app profile for her beloved Onee-sama, but she has a little trouble finding good profile pictures when all the photos that Kyoko has of herself are her frowning acting headshots.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Dating App Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Today's addition to KyokoRen Week is a little late, but here's a fun little canon oneshot for the prompt, Pictures. It contains spoilers up to the latest released chapter, Chapter 283, so be forewarned if you aren't caught up!

"Onee-sama, why are all of the pictures you have of yourself on your phone so serious?"

"Because I only keep the headshots of myself that I use for auditions."

"Hmm…then I guess I'll have to use them since I have no other choice."

"Maria-chan, what are you doing on my phone?"

"Here you go, Onee-sama! I finished your online dating profile!" Maria held Kyoko's phone out for her to take with a wide grin.

Kyoko's hand froze in the air as she was about to take her phone back. "M-Maria-chan, what did you just say?"

"I made you an online dating profile! Grandfather said that it was a good way to make friends!"

There were two snorts from the other side of the Love Me room.

"Maria-chan, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need a…dating app to make friends. I would much rather meet others in person," Kyoko said, extending her hand to take her phone back before it was plucked away by Chiori. After looking at Kyoko's new dating profile, Chiori burst into laughter.

"She wasn't kidding! Do you only have a picture of yourself frowning? Why didn't you smile for your headshot?"

"It makes me look more serious!"

"If these are what the rest of your headshots are like, then it's no wonder you're considered for bully roles most of the time! You look like you're constipated in the photo!"

Kyoko pouted and moved to retrieve her phone, but Chiori held it out of her grasp.

"I wonder how many guys would swipe right to your constipated headshot…" Chiori said, swiping right on a few profiles.

"Hey!"

"Huh. I swiped right on five of them, and it looks like three also swiped right on you. I guess the constipated headshots work sometimes."

"That's because I also put some pictures of Onee-sama in her roles," Maria piped up.

"Ohhh. Now the bio makes sense."

"Bio? What did you put for her bio?" Kanae joined in on the conversation, now curious.

"Get you a girl who can do it all," Chiori smirked. Kanae laughed, and Kyoko put her head into her hands, wondering why Maria had chosen to embarrass her today like this.

"Why would you do this, Maria-chan?" Kyoko wailed.

"Oh look! One of the guys who swiped right messaged you!" Chiori exclaimed.

"I don't need to use a dating app!" Kyoko turned away with a huff.

"Me neither, but look at some of these guys' profiles! They're hilarious! Like this one definitely just looked up pictures of hot guys and picked the first stock image that came up." Chiori snickered as she continued to scroll through profiles before stopping on one and breaking into laughter.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this guy used a photo of Tsuruga Ren as his profile picture!"

"Ehhh? Tsuruga-san uses the dating app?" Kyoko was suddenly interested in the conversation again.

"No, it's definitely just a catfish using Tsuruga-san's picture to pick up dumb girls who don't know any better," Kanae answered.

"Amamiya-san, please stop looking through that app. I want my phone back," Kyoko said.

"Do you want to look through the profiles too, Onee-sama? What if you find someone you like?" Maria's eyes sparkled. Typical Takarada, being so excited at the mere mention of love. Kyoko couldn't disappoint her, so when Chiori handed her phone back to her, Kyoko made a show of scrolling through the profiles and swiping right on a random guy.

"There. Now, I have to get going if I want to get to my next job on time," Kyoko said. Since Maria was satisfied, she turned off her phone and put it away, reminding herself to delete the app as soon as possible. However, due to a particularly difficult and tiring shoot for Box R, Kyoko unfortunately forgot about the app's existence on her phone.

It wasn't until the next day when Kyoko was having lunch at L.A. Hearts that she felt her phone buzz with a notification from the dating app. Apparently, the one random guy she had swiped right on had messaged her.

_[Hey ;). I've seen your work, and I find you absolutely captivating.]_

The message was friendly, and although Kyoko didn't know the proper etiquette for these types of things, she felt like it would be rude to ignore the message.

_[Thank you! That's really kind of you to say!]_

After typing out the message, Kyoko hit send.

"Hello, Mogami-san."

Startled by her senpai suddenly appearing at her side, Kyoko tossed her phone into the air. It landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ah! Ts-Tsuruga-san, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You dropped your phone…" Ren said, picking it up from the ground and freezing when he saw her screen.

"I didn't know that you used a dating app…"

Kyoko's eyes widened, and she vehemently defended herself. "No, you have it wrong! I didn't download it voluntarily! Maria-chan made me a profile, and I vowed that I would delete the app once I had time, but I was just busy yesterday, so I forgot."

"If you were going to delete the app, then why are you messaging someone you matched with?"

"I…I thought it would be rude to just ignore him…"

Ren sighed. "You don't have to explain it to me. I understand."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to restrict you with my feelings when I confessed to you in the elevator. Since I won't let myself act on them without reaching my goal…you're free to date someone else in the meantime if you want."

"Ehhh?!"

"It's selfish of me to force you to stay single when I'm not ready for a change in our relationship yet."

Kyoko was silent as she thought about how everything that he was saying was utterly wrong. Unfortunately, Ren took her silence as confirmation of his assumption.

"Just…Just remember that my heart will always be yours, no matter where I go. Even if you fall in love with someone else…"

"No! You're wrong! I'm telling the truth! Maria-chan really did make the profile! Just look at it and you'll know!" Kyoko exclaimed, holding up her phone for him to see.

"Get you a girl who can do it all?" Ren read her bio out loud. "That doesn't really sound like something you would say. And why did you choose your acting headshot as your profile picture?"

"I didn't! Maria-chan did!"

"Who gave her the idea to make you a dating app profile?" Ren asked, but almost immediately he answered his own question. It seemed like meddling in love affairs ran in the family.

"Tsuruga-san, it wasn't only you who made that promise that day. Until the day we both reach our goals…I don't want to date anyone else," Kyoko said, her cheeks reddening.

"It makes me feel selfish for feeling relieved by you saying that."

"Then I'm also selfish since I feel happy when you say that your heart will always be mine…"

"So…are you going to respond to that guy you were messaging?" Ren wondered.

"No. There's no need. I'm deleting the app right now." Kyoko said, doing just that before the app could cause her anymore trouble.


End file.
